


He Said "Will You Defeat Them Your Demons and All the Non Believers"

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Jason may or may not live, Multi, Polyamory, Rehash of Riverdale, Slow Burn, Tagging as I go, Varying POV's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller/Reggie Mantle, Jack Blossom/Sweet Pea, Jason Blossom/Jughead Jones/Archie Andrews, Toni Topaz/Cheryl Blossom
Kudos: 2





	He Said "Will You Defeat Them Your Demons and All the Non Believers"

‘Our story is about town. A small town. And the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world. Safe. Decent. Innocent. Scratch the surface, though, and you start to see the shadows that lie beneath. The name of our town is Riverdale. And our story begins, I guess… with what the Blossom triplet’s did this summer.’ Jughead narrates

On the banks of Sweetwater River

Cheryl and Jason climb out of the cherry red 1961 Chevrolet Impala convertible as Jack Blossom the Second rolls up on his emerald green Ducati Diavel. “Must you drive such a brash vehicle, Jack?” Jason asks, jokingly

“No, but I like it. I mean Cheryl’s is nice but I like my motorbike even if Nana Rose calls it death on two wheels.” Jack jokes setting his helmet on the seat of the motorcycle running his fingers through his fiery red curls brushing away the knots that had formed in his rebellious Gerard Way-esque kitchen scissor haircut before reaching into the back seat of Impala taking the black Tanglewood acoustic guitar sitting there

‘On the Fourth of July, just after dawn Jason, Jack and Cheryl Blossom drove and rode out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat ride.’ Jughead continues

“Are you scared, boys?” Cheryl asks

“Me? Never.” Jack says taking out his pill bottle and taking two from it and swallowing them Jack handing his guitar off to his sister as the two brothers walk down to the waters edge pushing the boat out onto the water as the three siblings climb into the boat

On Sweetwater River

Jason rows the boat as Jack and Cheryl relax taking in the warm weather a pair of black Rayban’s framing the middle triplet’s face a stark contrast to the red hair and pale skin and worn blue jeans, grey Abercrombie t-shirt with the sleeves rolled partially up and black converse high tops a leather jacket sitting on the floor of the boat, a cigarette between his lips a pocket notebook in his hand a pencil in the other waiting for a song to come to him Jason shoots him a filthy look but does nothing to stop him knowing it keeps his brother happy the three smile and toss candy at each other throwing jokes around laughing and having a good time as Clifford bounces new song lyrics off his brother and sister. “What about this?” Jack asks, taking up the guitar and his pick. “I think I'm back in the dream I think I'm back on the ceiling It's such a beautiful feeling Going up She lights me up She breaks me up She lifts me up” He sings

“It’s good. I like it. What’s it called?” Jason asks

“Up.” Jack answers. “Or what about this?” He asks throwing together a series of chords and hammering on different strings

“That’s pretty. What’s it called?” Cheryl asks

Jack pauses for a moment with a pensive look on his face still playing the song. “I think it is called Cheryl.” He answers

“Is it a sad song?” Cheryl asks

“Nothings sad till it’s over.” Jack smiles. “But then everything is.”

Later 

Thunder crashes and lighting flashes as the sky turns grey. ‘The next we know happened for sure is that Dilton Doiley, who was leading Riverdale’s Boy Scout Troop on a bird watching expedition, came upon Cheryl and Jack sat on a rocky outcrop by the river’s edge huddled together for warmth.’ Jughead narrates

“Jason.” Cheryl stammers weakly, her teeth chattering from the cold as Jack pukes all over his shoes, a sort of watery and thin puke.

‘Riverdale police dragged Sweetwater River for Jason’s body but never found it.’ Jughead continues

“If he is dead, Hal, I hope in those last moments he suffered. May Jason Blossom burn in hell.” The blonde says

“He’s missing.” Clifford Blossom roars at the detective

At Pop’s

‘So a week later the Blossom family buried an empty casket and Jason’s death was ruled an accident as the story Cheryl and Clifford told made the rounds. That Cheryl dropped a glove in the water and at the same time Clifford dropped his pencil in the water and the brother’s both reached in to retrieve the items too quickly tipping the boat up, the brother’s panicked as Jason was dragged down by the undertow in his final moments he used the last of his strength to push Clifford towards Cheryl saving the two. As for us, we were still talking about the Fourth of July tragedy on the last day of summer when a new mystery rolled into town.’ Jughead narrates

In the gymnasium

“Thank you for that moment of silence. Many of you were lucky enough to have known our brother personally…” Cheryl says stopping as the tears start Jack squeezes her hand comfortingly before continuing

“Each and everyone of you meant the whole world to Jason. We loved our brother. He was, and always will be, our best friend. So I speak with confidence only a triplet could have. Jason would want us to spend the year wallowing in self pity. Jason would want us to move on with our lives. Which is why Cheryl and I have convinced the school board not to cancel the back to school semi formal.” Jack says as the room cheers and claps. “But rather to use it to let us collectively heal. And celebrate our brothers' brief but bright and brilliant seventeen years on this earth. I will be performing, Josie and the Pussycats will be performing a very special request. Thank you, all.” The sister-brother duo bow out with sad eyes and heavy hearts

In the courtyard

"So Cheryl what has Jack been working on for the Back to School Semi Formal?” Kevin asks

“All I tell you is it sounds like grunge rock and he’s been working on it for at least a week.” Cheryl confesses

“Does it have name” Betty asks

“He calls it “Famous Last Words” whatever that means. It’s very hardcore rock. Angry than anything he’s ever written before. He’s channelled that anger into this song. He’s shut himself in his room for a week every waking second over that damn thing. He’s worked himself to the bone for this so please be nice about.” Cheryl begs. “He’s fragile right now. He’s still hurt. He needs the validation from this song he’s been crying more than ever. He’s poured his heart and soul into his song if people don’t like it would shatter him.” She confesses looking at Jack sitting under the tree

In Jack’s bedroom

“Cheryl how do I look?” Jack asks pulling on his lapels of his dark purple blazer, adjusting the ends of his hair before pressing a crease out of his jeans 

“Dashing my dear brother.” Cheryl says pulling a few strand of hair out of his face

“Come on, don’t wanna be late for our own brothers' dance.” Jack says as the mood turns sour

“I hate you but you’re right we shouldn’t be late.” Cheryl says grabbing her purse as Jack tucks his wallet into his jacket before grabbing his guitar

In the gym

“Good evening freinds. Are you all having a good time?” Cheryl asks as the crowd turns to look at her and whoops. “As honorary chairperson and de facto queen with Jack as my king of tonight's semi formal it is my great pleasure to introduce part one of tonight's entertainment before my brother. To know them is to be obsessed with them. Though they usually perform their own material, tonight they’re making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claimed they were listening to the night, Jason, jack and i were conceived. This one’s for you Jay-Jay. I give you Josie and the Pussycats and then my brother.” Josie and the Pussycats begin playing All Through The Night by Cyndi Lauper

“Hey guys. This is a song I wrote called “Famous Last Words” I hope you enjoy.” Jack says as Valerie hits play as the backing track starts and Jack stabs down on two strings

[Jack (Pre-recorded Jack)]  
“Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your…”

“And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change…”

[Short guitar break]

“So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak”

“I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home”

“Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak”

“I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home”

“I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home”

[Guitar break] Jack bangs along with the drum beat through the solo

“These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say”

“I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead”

“(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead”

“'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead”

“'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead”

“I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home”

July Fourth was a mess for everyone in Riverdale, for Jackson and Cheryl Blossom it would be a long time before they saw their brother again, for Archie Andrew’s it was the day he lost his best friend and crush, for Betty Cooper it was the day she learned her sister had been taken away, for me, Forthsythe Pendle Jones the Third, it was just another night sleeping in the booth at the drive in theatre. This is our story, this is how we watched our town reshape around us.

Okay, so, Archie, may be at one point he was attracted to Veronica and maybe he’d been Geraldine but they were just passing fancies his eye was set on another prize, something always just out of his reach, someone he’d known for a long time, someone he’d fought with and hurt. Someone he’d blown off for Geraldine. Perhaps Betty’s mom, Alice, described him best he was, well an ass, and he deserved everyone he’d hurt fury. He’d been conceded, and well an arsehole basically. In the end it wasn’t Betty or Veronica that he fell for or Ms Grundy. But that was never real Archie was fighting with his soul, with his friends, Jack, Jughead, Kevin, Veronica, Betty every one of his friends was hurt by him. His affair with Ms Grundy hadn’t helped him at all. He was still hung up on his crush he’d messed up at Cheryl’s and on instinct had glanced into the window to see a familiar grey beanie sat in a booth and the beanie made him smile

In Pop’s

“Hey, Pop, has Betty been in here tonight?” Archie asks

“No. Just the nighthawks.” Pop says gesturing to Jack drinking coffee hunched and folded into his leather jacket, almost like someone had shrivelled his body, pouring over song lyrics clearly having ditched the party for some semblance of sanity and Jughead looking at his laptop.

“Thanks. A cheeseburger combo meal with the usual drink.” Archie crosses over the diner to Jughead. “Uh, can I sit, Jughead?” No reply just a shrug

“If you want.” Archie slides into the booth opposite Jughead

“What are you working on?” Archie asks. “Thanks, Pop.” He smiles as Pop sets the cheeseburger, mountain of fries and a chocolate milkshake in front of Archie

“My novel. It’s about this summer and Jason Blossom.” Jughead says

“Seventeen years old and how will he be remembered? As captain of the water polo team? The only person who believed in Jack and Cheryl? Their lights in the dark when all others went out?” Archie asks

“The Aquaholics? Given how he died, probably not.” Jughead says

“What I mean is… was he doing everything he was supposed to do? Everything he wanted to? I mean, did he even know what that was?” Archie asks

“Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate. Varsity. So does that make you, what, Mr-Popular-Football-God now?” Jughead asks with a smirk

“No. In fact I’m kinda terrified I lost my best friend tonight.” Archie confesses

“If you mean Betty… whatever happened, just talk to her, man. It would go a long way. Would’ve gone a long way with me.” Jughead says

“Look, man I’m sorry, I dropped the ball on the Fourth. I promise you it will not happen again.” Archie says

“Fix your relationship with Betty first, then come talk to me.” Jughead says

“You want some fries?” Archie asks turning the plate to Jughead who begins shoving fries into his mouth

“Those are some good fries.” Jughead says through a mouthful

“Dude close your mouth.” Archie laughs

“Go fix your problems with Betty.” Jughead orders shoving more fries into his mouth

Outside Pop’s

Archie jumps up and down on the spot in happiness. At least Jughead didn’t hate him anymore. He still had a lot of mistakes to fix but he’d complete one of many seemingly impossible tasks

Outside Betty’s house

Archie looks up at the house with nerves in his heart and sweat slicking his palm. He watches as Betty comes out the front door leaping up the front steps he stops at the edge of the lawn. “I’m not gonna ask what you did with Veronica at Cheryl’s. I’m asking you now, right now, if you love me, Archie. Or even like me?” Betty asks

“Of course I love you, Betty. But I can’t give you the answer that you want.” Archie confesses

“Why?” Betty asks

“You are so perfect. I’ve never been good enough for you. I’ll never be good enough for you.” Archie says as Betty turns and walks back inside the house. “Wait Betty. I’m not good enough for you because there’s someone else, I’ve hurt a lot of people, Jughead, Jack, hell even Veronica. I need to start making amends.” He confesses

“This is good. Talking. One to one. This is a start. You’re making inroads. You need to make inroads with the others, Jack, Veronica, Jughead.” Betty says

In the Andrew’s kitchen

“They found it son.” Fred say peering over the newspaper

“Found what?” Archie asks taking juice out of the refrigerator

“Jason’s body. Someone shot him.” Fred says setting the paper on the table

‘Oh, shit’ Archie thinks as he remembers everything that happened who was there on the fourth, himself, Grundy and of course Jack, Cheryl and Jason


End file.
